


Fallen Pines

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Philip, Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Sex, episode 10 - Mother's Day, motel scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Philip and Lukas's first time.





	

The way Philip moves is driving him to insanity. His body is flush to Lukas’, the back a beautiful beautiful curve that pushes his belly and pelvis right over where Lukas feels currently on fire, burning hot. Lukas strokes along his spine, over the line of his ribs, and the skin is warm and smooth, and soft with youth. Philip is holding his face gently and kissing him, deeply, and Lukas is more than happy to kiss back.

“Do you want to?” Philip asks breathlessly after a bite to the his bottom lip that makes him moan.  
Lukas manages to open his eyes, though it's hard; but he wants to look at Philip when he says it.

“Yeah.”

Philip nods against his face, nose rubbing on his – ‘Yeah. Yeah’ – and Lukas imagines that's what he’ll sound like when he’s on him, in him, making love, finally, finally doing it.

“Are you sure?”

It's another breathless whisper, and Lukas wants to steal the air from Philip’s mouth. Wants to push him down on himself, harder, to make him feel just how sure he is.

“Yes.”

Philip resumes the kissing – Lukas licks his tongue, his teeth, licks those plush lips that he’s absolutely, madly in love with. He lets his hand slide, confident, down to Philip’s backside and he strokes, grabs, explores, because Philip is his boyfriend and damn if Lukas doesn't have the right to touch him and want him. To feel possessive over him. To feel attracted, with a fire burning inside his belly right where Philip is sitting and rubbing himself on right now. ‘ _More, baby_ ’, is all Lukas can think of at this moment. ‘More.’

Philip helps him unzip his jeans and pull them down. He isn't fazed by the nudity, he's got the same heat in his eyes that Lukas feels in his insides; it's beautiful to see him so turned on. _To see that he wants me_.

Philip gets rid of his own jeans too, and now they're both naked. Now the contact is driving Lukas to madness once more, he thinks he's probably gone crazy already, and he looks up into Philip’s brown, incensed eyes like he can't breathe, like he needs Philip’s air to survive.  
Philip kisses him, but moans in his mouth a moment later, when he experimentally moves his hips over Lukas. There's no barriers in between them; it's all real, now.

Lukas is terrified and impatient. He knows what to do, technically, but also he doesn't; and yet, he wants to take the initiative, because he’ll die if this doesn't happen soon.  
He pecks Philip’s lips and then lets him lick two of his fingers. He lets Philip lick into his mouth and bite his lips while he slides his hand behind him, and then kisses Philip’s cheek and ear and corner of his mouth when he feels him tense and hold back a whimper.  
Lukas frowns and holds him with his weak hand while he touches and strokes with the other; cries out himself when Philip’s hips finally start to move.

“Feels good,” Philip whispers. He's still got a small frown between his eyebrows, and Lukas loves him. He loves him so much.

Wearing a condom is almost painful. Everything is much easier with it on, though; everything is much easier when he lets Philip be in control. He knows what he wants and how he wants it, although it's a journey for him, too, of course.  
Lukas gently pushes up, really gently, and Philip moans again and his head hangs low, heavy.

“Hold – hold on to the headboard,” he murmurs to Lukas, and Lukas complies with his good arm, because he can be much steadier that way especially with the wound on the other side of his body. Philip also reaches for the headboard, his right hand grasping it right beside where Lukas’s fingers are clutching the metal.

Lukas strokes him with his other hand, strokes along the side of his body until he reaches his waist, Philip’s hipbone. Gently grasps and holds and encourages his hips down.

“Feels so good,” is the only thing he can pant, as Philip's eyes open, look down on him in wonder. Philip's cheeks are red and flushed; he's breathing so hard.

“I feel you,” he cries. Lukas jerks up a bit – bicep flexes as he holds onto the head board – and then his hips move, so slow, upward almost imperceptibly. It makes Philip’s head fall forward again, his forehead almost on Lukas’s forehead, and Lukas looks up into unfocused, exhausted eyes that seem unable to contain all the emotions they're feeling. He reaches up to kiss those red lips again, pushes up again with his hips. When Philip sobs in his mouth, he knows that's it. He knows they're both after their pleasure now, both wanting the end and the bliss, and the connection.

The headboard rattles a bit as Philip holds on to it, his eyes closed the whole time. His back is arched. Lukas wants to watch but his eyelids are heavy; his mouth can't contain his breath and his moans. His ears can’t get enough of hearing Philip breathe.  
_This is it_ ; he thinks – _yes, this is it_.

They hold eye contact at the end, even though it's so difficult because all they want is to collapse. Maybe Lukas hurts him a bit with the final jerk of his hips – but he felt so good, so so good. He apologises with a tender kiss and a ‘Are you alright’ on Philip's mouth; Philip nods, his hair all tangled and messy. And he smiles; a real, happy smile .

Yes; this is it.


End file.
